Bora Bora Bora
"Bora Bora Bora" is the tenth episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Nick Jones and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Pennsatucky discovers a new skill; the inmates try to scare delinquent teenagers straight; Pornstache's side business suffers a tragic setback. Plot Present expansion When Cesar goes by Bennett's apartment and asks how and where the baby will live, Bennett learns that Daya is pregnant. He is concerned that the system will discover he had sex with Daya, which could result in disciplinary action for both. He explains that his prosthetic left leg, originally thought to be from his tour in Afghanistan, is really from an infection when he had a cut and stepped into a dirty hot tub in Florida. Aleida warns him that he better start saving and planning for the baby and how to explain Daya's pregnancy, saying, "you got nine months". Jean Baptiste visits Miss Claudette, and she greets him ecstatically. Tricked by Watson and Big Boo and egged on by others, Pennsatucky starts a faith healing crusade. Adolescents participating in the Scared Straight program arrive at the prison, and the inmates attempt to intimidate the visiting juvenile delinquents; however, the inmates have difficulty intimidating Dina, who robbed a liquor store from her wheelchair. Piper succeeds by telling Dina the scariest part of prison is not other people, rather coming face to face with "who you really are". Pennsatucky's faith healing crusade ends after Piper sets her up by informing her about Dina and saying that Dina needs her help. Pennsatucky attempts to heal Dina by forcefully removing her from the wheelchair, after which she is confined to the psychiatric ward. Tricia struggles to "make things square with ''Red". Mendez manipulates Tricia into selling illegal drugs. When the tour with juvenile delinquents begins, Mendez notices the state Tricia is in, realizes she's high and locks her in a closet to prevent her from revealing she is holding the drugs. When he returns to release her, he finds that she has taken the drugs, overdosed and died. Fearing he will be found out, Mendez manipulates the scene to make it look like a suicide by hanging. Devastated, Nicky and Red blame themselves for Tricia's death, and both resolve to bring Mendez down. Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show.' Tricia Miller Flashbacks depict Tricia's life on the streets of New York City; she often shoplifts but keeps a list of what she steals so she can one day pay everyone back. Initially resistant to prostitution along with her also-homeless friend Allie, she is later seen getting out of a man's car, before running into Allie, who has managed to turn her life around. Allie offers Tricia a place to stay, but Tricia declines when she finds out Allie has a boyfriend; it is hinted at that she may have harbored feelings for her friend. She is later shown in a vintage-type store trying to pay for some headphones that she stole, confusing the staff. However, she shoplifts a piece of jewelry simultaneously and is spotted; this seems to be the event that got her arrested and subsequently incarcerated. Piper Chapman Flashbacks depict Piper and Polly dressing for Polly's wedding and talking about their ideal partners, and later Piper meeting Larry for the first time. Memorable Quotes # Galleries Present Flashbacks Trivia * First appearence of Angie Rice. * First (and last) appearence of Dina. * Last appearence of Tricia Miller. * When Larry meets Piper for the first time at Polly's house, he is watching Weeds. Jenji Kohan, creator, writer, and producer of the series, was also the creator, writer, and producer of Weeds. * The title stems from Lorna Morello's quote about wanting to go to Bora Bora, where she insists there are three Boras. It is also a play on the word 'borrow', which Tricia insists she is doing as she intends to one day repay for all the things she has stolen. *Suzanne recites Shakespeare’s work twice in this episode: The first recitation occurs when Suzanne approaches one of the juvenile delinquents that are visiting the prison, and the lines she recites are from the play, Coriolanus. Later on in the episode, as Suzanne walks out of the bathroom, she stops for a moment in front of Piper and recites a line from the play, Measure for Measure. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Torrey Berkson as Alicia *Rachel Brosnahan as Allie *Patrick Cann as Cop *Berto Colon as Cesar Velazquez *Michael Cyril Creighton as Store Manager *Jackie Cruz as Flaca Gonzales *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Sean Patrick Doyle as Shop Clerk *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Fenton Lawless as Man in Car *Andrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Justine Salata as Sara *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Lexie Speirs as Rebecca *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Adrienne Warren as Dina }} Music *Ace Reporter - Untouched and Arrived (Tricia’s flashback - Store background music) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Red Sees Red (OST) (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tricia's Flashback Category:Piper's Flashback Category:Articles needing images